vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Man on Fire/Transcript
WHITMORE RESTAURANT :Elena: Breakfast, Professor Salvatore? :Stefan: Oh, no, no, no, no. I see what you're doing. :Elena: What am I doing? :Stefan: Distraction tactics. Stay focused. So psychology, sociology, and anthropology share the assumption that... :Elena: Scientific methods can be used to understand human behavior. :Stefan: That's very good, as in verbatim, which means that I need to ask you more difficult questions. :Elena: Thank you. :Stefan: For what? :Elena: Volunteering to help me study, the day after Damon declared that we can't be friends and that he never wants to see my face again. Speaking of distracting tactics. :Stefan: You're welcome. :Bonnie: Hey. I'm sorry I'm late. What did I miss? :Elena: Just that Stefan's the tutor from hell. :Stefan: Unkind. Take that back. :Elena: Actually, I'm surprised that you're up for studying, you know, considering... :Bonnie: Considering? :Elena: The other side... Falling apart. (to Stefan) She's in denial. :Stefan: So I see. :Bonnie: I'm not in denial. The other side is disintegrating. As the anchor to the other side, I'm only alive as long as there is an other side. I'm perfectly aware of the threat of my impending death. There is nothing I can do about it. It's called acceptance, fifth stage of grief. Look it up, tutor guy. :Stefan: Definitely in denial. :Elena: Yeah. Look, Bonnie. I've already lost you once. We're not doing this again. It's not an option, ok? Not to mention what's gonna happen to Alaric and your grams and everyone else over there. So what are we gonna do? :Bonnie: Fine. If you guys promise to stop hovering, I'll ask Liv if she has any witchy ideas. Besides, don't we have bigger problems with those Travelers trying to take over Mystic Falls? :Stefan: Oh, no. Damon's already on that. :Elena: He is? :Stefan: Did I say Damon? What I meant to say was George. :Elena: (to Bonnie) Damon said that he never wanted to see me again. I guess we're both in denial. LOCKWOOD MANSION :Jeremy: Ugh! Whose nasty-ass boxers are under the couch? :Matt: Not mine. I actually do my laundry. It's not in the floor safe. :Jeremy: Or the kitchen cabinets or the garage or the bookshelves. The Traveler knife is gone. :Matt: Are you sure Tyler hid it where he said he did? :Jeremy: Well, obviously not. :Damon: Dingdong! Invite me in. :Matt: We can hear you just fine from there. :Damon: Oh, I'm so sorry I interrupted whatever weird ritual you two were doing, but I just want to de-passenger the great citizens of Mystic Falls using your magical Traveler knife, so hand it over. :Matt: That's gonna be a problem. :Damon: Five words that make want to vamp-toss my keys into your chest cavity. Little Gilbert, help me in the fight against my dark side and elaborate, please. :Jeremy: We can't find it. :Damon: As in you lost it? : Matt: As in it's not here. :Damon: You're right. Don't invite me in because I will kill both of you. :Jeremy: Tyler said he hid it in the piano. :Damon: And when was the last time you heard from Tyler? WAREHOUSE :Tyler: Where the hell am I? :Markos: Not here. Vyjit. (The passenger inside Tyler awakens and takes over.) :Markos: Welcome back, Julian. Apologies for the precautions, but you're passengered into the body of a hybrid. It's hard to know how long you have before his consciousness returns. :Tyler/Julian: I see we moved yet again. At least this is a step up. :Markos: Just trying to keep our people comfortable. With luck, our days of striking camp are numbered. Sloan. (Sloan comes forward) Two thousand years ago, the witches put a curse on our tribe so nature would turn against us should we ever attempt to settle as a people. We have lived without a home, roaming like cattle. The prophecy states that we can break that curse, but in order to undo a witch's curse, one must have the power to undo a witch's magic. Our faithful Sloan has volunteered to be the-- how do you say-- guinea pig of our little experiment. Drink. (Sloan drinks Tyler/Julian's blood.) :Markos: Are you ready, Sloan? :Sloan: I'm ready. (Markos slices open her throat. She falls down, dead.) WHITMORE AREA (Enzo answers his phone while walking down a street. Phone conversation between him and Damon.) :Enzo: And to what do I owe the pleasure? :Damon: You don't happen to know where I can find a Traveler, do you? :Enzo: You know Travelers-- vagabonds and the like. Haven't seen any. Why? :Damon: I've got two brain-dead teenagers who didn't realize two plus two equals one hijacked hybrid. :Enzo: Don't envy you there, mate. :Damon: Well, what do you say-- field trip? I mean, I'm sure there's some salvage yard we haven't toured yet. I think it's a little too dangerous to let tweedledee and tweedledumber out of the house. Last thing we need's another Traveler possession in our midst. :Enzo: Sadly I've got to take a rain check. I'm late to meet some people. (Enzo walks into the restaurant where Bonnie, Elena, and Stefan are studying. Bonnie keeps glancing at Liv, who works at the bar.) :Liv: What? :Bonnie: Nothing. Not really nothing. More like a rhetorical question about how to fix an imploding supernatural purgatory. :Liv: Oh, great. He's here. :Bonnie: You know Enzo? :Liv: Yep. Not a fan. (Enzo approaches Elena and Stefan.) :Stefan: What are you doing here? :Enzo: I can't join my friends for a cup of tea? :Stefan: Damon, your friend, uh, singular, isn't here, and we're a little busy right now. But by all means, have a seat. :Enzo: No need to be rude. I've come here for a chat. Elena, darling, perhaps Caroline told you I've been searching for someone I once knew, a woman named Maggie. :Elena: Your elusive girlfriend from the Augustine days. :Enzo: Maggie worked there as an observer, taking notes on my behavior. She never got too close, never took off her vervain bracelet, but we spent hours and hours talking, and we developed an attachment. Now she left in 1950. I imagined her one day teaching at one of these fancy universities, starting a family, living her life to the fullest. I'm sure you two can appreciate that. :Elena: (to Stefan) What's going on? :Enzo: That Traveler girl Sloan gave me this yesterday, making good on a promise. Ahem. From the Augustine files left behind by our good Dr. Wes. (Enzo hands Elena a photo. She looks at it and hands it to Stefan – it's of a woman's corpse, her head detached from her body.) :Enzo: Yes. Imagine how I felt when I saw it. Turns out Maggie died in 1960 in Mystic Falls. Someone tore her head right off her body. :Elena: (to Stefan) In 1960, were you-- :Enzo: A ripper? Clearly. :Stefan: I wasn't a ripper then. I'm really sorry about your friend, but I had nothing to do with it. :Enzo: Thought you might say that. Liv! A little service here, please. (Liv walks over and raises her hand over Stefan and Elena.) :Liv: Phasmatos pyrox morsinus allum! :Bonnie: Liv, what are you doing? Stop. :Liv: I can't stop. Sorry. :Enzo: That's my fault really. Where's Luke? See? I compelled a few blokes from the rugby team to keep her brother's life in jeopardy so that should the witch disobey he will die. There's a good soldier. Ok, Stefan. Are you ready to talk about what you did to the love of my life? (Enzo pours himself a drink while remembering his time with Maggie. Liv hands a glass to Luke, whose hands are bound.) :Luke: Tell him to use me instead. :Liv: I don't really think he's up for taking orders. Besides, I'm older than you. :Luke: By five minutes. :Enzo: Get him out of here now. :Liv: Wait. What are you doing? :Enzo: Get him out. Too many witches under one roof makes me nervous. I'll let you know if he needs to die. (to Stefan and Elena) That vervain water is going to hurt even worse if you struggle against those knots. Chap's in the sailing club. :Elena: How did you compel everyone here? :Enzo: Place opens at eight, you got here at nine. Do the math, college girl. (Enzo pinches Elena's cheek.) :Enzo: (to Stefan) I will gladly release them once you admit you killed Maggie. :Stefan: I would love to, except I have absolutely no idea who she is. :Enzo: That's what this is for. (He pulls out a small book.) Police found it on her body at the crime scene. "June 10, 1951, I found a job at a preschool. I love the kids, but still I feel lost, listless. March 1953, while my girlfriends have all found love, for some reason, I can't seem to connect with anyone, as if a part of my soul is missing or dead. My sister said there are more men in the city. Maybe I'll move." Now it turns out she did move to the city in 1958, and in the move, she uncovered a box that she hadn't touched in years-- Medical journals from 1950, covered in notes about a special vampire patient named 1-2-1-4-4. Of course, when she came back, Whitmore house had burned, and it was concluded that I had perished in the fire. You're a journal man, aren't you, Stefan? :Stefan: This is ridiculous. In , I was cleaned up. I was barely feeding on people, let alone killing them. (Enzo hears Bonnie typing on her phone, and vamp-runs over to her and takes it.) :Enzo: Good idea. Let's call Damon. SALVATORE MANSION (Damon walks in the front door, talking on his phone.) :Damon: How is it Travelers are everywhere until you actually need to find one? :Enzo: Hunt going poorly then? :Damon: That's what I get for working with the Hardy Boys. :Enzo: I take it you don't have Stefan's diaries handy. I need you to check his journal for an entry on November 8, 1960. :Damon: Stefan burned his journals a while ago. He was in a mood. Why? :Enzo: Well, just trying to settle a little debate. No matter. I'm right. How you hanging in there, man? I heard you exiled Elena from your eye line. :Damon: How'd you hear that? Are you with them right now? :Enzo: Not for long. I reckon one will be dead soon-- Eye for an eye and all that. :Damon: Whoa, whoa, whoa, Enzo. You have your murder voice on. I need you to speak very slowly and calmly and tell me what the hell the problem is. :Enzo: The problem, if you must know, is that my girl Maggie, the one who got away, it turns out she didn't get away for long. Your ripper of a brother took a big bite out of her neck membrane in the sixties. :Damon: Sixties? Stefan wasn't even-- :Enzo: Got to jet, mate. Nothing personal, just a bit of revenge, you understand? (he ends the call) Any history majors in the house? Ah. Trick question. I compelled them all not to speak or react. Never mind. We'll use this. (looking at his phone) 1960. Let's see. Ford thunderbirds, Lincoln continentals, unseasonably cold that year. Tuesday, November 8, John F. Kennedy was running for president. :Stefan: Election night. FLASHBACK – MYSTIC FALLS, 1960 (A woman walks alone at night. A man appears to be following her. She slows her stride, and suddenly Stefan appears and feeds on her neck. Afterward, he compels her.) :Stefan: Ah. You're ok. Forget this ever happened and run. (Another woman appears behind Stefan as his victim runs away.) :Maggie: Gold star for impulse control. Don't worry. I'm not here to judge. :Stefan: Who the hell are you? :Maggie: Maggie James, and you're Stefan Salvatore. Another vampire. Sorry. It's just-- it's all so fascinating. Here. I've been staring at Damon's picture for years. Guess you got the handsome genes. :Stefan: What do you know about my family? :Maggie: I spent the last two years searching for your brother. I know everything about the two of you. :Stefan: Why are you so obsessed with my brother? :Maggie: He knew a friend of mine who died in a fire. I was hoping you'd know where to find him. :Stefan: Ah. Why don't you do yourself a favor and stay away from my brother? He's a monster. He fell off the rails a couple of years ago. There's no talking sense into him. :Maggie: Well, it's a good thing I don't want to talk to him. I wanna kill him. :Stefan: Heh. So you want me to tell you where my brother is so that you can kill him? :Maggie: You just said he's he a lost cause. I'd be doing the world a favor. :Stefan: Well, it's too bad you're not doing yourself any favors. (Stefan attacks Maggie.) END FLASHBACK :Elena: That was Maggie? :Enzo: Now we're getting somewhere. :Stefan: I didn't kill her. I was just trying to scare her into leaving town. :Enzo: So it was the other ripper in Mystic Falls then? :Stefan: I have no reason to lie to you, Enzo. (Enzo grabs Bonnie, his hand around Bonnie's neck.) :Enzo: Are your lies worth Bonnie's life? :Elena: Bonnie! :Enzo: What exactly happens if you die anyway? Aren't you technically already dead? Should we find out? :Stefan: Stop! :Stefan: You're right. I killed Maggie. I tore out her throat, and I ripped her head off. I completely forgot about her until now. That's the truth. Now let her go. (Enzo releases Bonnie.) :Enzo: Take her upstairs. (Liv escorts Bonnie upstairs.) :Liv: Are you okay? :Bonnie: You can cut the scared hostage act. :Liv: Excuse me? :Bonnie: Enzo may be using you as his little pocket witch, but if he kills either of them, the Travelers can't do whatever they need to do with the doppelgänger blood, and the witches win. :Liv: Well aren't you clever. You should be a magic teacher. (Liv shoves Bonnie. Downstairs Enzo rips a piece of wood off a chair and throws it into Stefan's abdomen.) MYSTIC FALLS (Damon leaves a voicemail message for Caroline.) :Damon: Blondie, now is not the time to be screening my calls. You're the only one unaccounted for, and I don't know where Elena and Stefan are. At least call your mother. (Liz Forbes walks up to Damon) :Liz: Why the sudden interest in Mystic Falls history? :Damon: You know when your brother kills your only friend's girl and you're stuck in the middle? :Liz: No. :Damon: Well, then don't ask. :Liz: Ok. 1960. There was a mugging reported November 9. :Damon: No, no, no. It has to be the eighth. He was very specific about the eighth. :Liz: Ok. Well, that would be Maggie James. Died November 8, 1960, unresolved homicide, possible serial killer. :Damon: Ooh. Stefan was right. He didn't kill Enzo's girl. :Liz: How do you know? :Damon: Because I did. FLASHBACK – WHITMORE HOUSE, 1950 :Maggie: It's the only way to get you out of here. Make me a vampire. I'll save you. We'll run away together. Don't you want to be with me? :Enzo: More than anything in this world. :Maggie: Then I'm ready. Dr. Whitmore's back. You need to hurry. :Enzo: Come closer. Take my hand. (Enzo bites into his wrist. Maggie approaches the cell bars and takes Enzo's hand. Enzo rips off her vervain bracelet and compels her.) :Enzo: Leave, Maggie. Leave and never come back, and when you go, forget I ever existed, forget that I love you. Wait. (He picks up her bracelet and hands it to her.) :Enzo: Must have fallen from your wrist. :Maggie: Sorry. (She leaves.) END FLASHBACK WHITMORE RESTAURANT :Enzo: Where were we then? (He twists the stake in Stefan abdomen. Stefan groans and yells in pain.) :Elena: Stop. You made your point. :Enzo: What was that? I couldn't hear you over all the-- (Stefan yells in pain.) (Upstairs, Liv winces at the sound of torture below. Bonnie glares at Liv.) :Liv: Oh, I'm sorry. Is there a more appropriate reaction to torture? :Bonnie: This whole time, I thought I was doing you some favor by teaching you magic, and you're more powerful than I ever was. :Liv: It's nothing personal. It was our job to protect the doppelgängers. You were an easy in, but, yeah, the stuff you were teaching me I learned in first grade. :Bonnie: Does your coven know the other side is falling apart? :Liv: Why? You scared you're not gonna make it through to finals? :Bonnie: It is not about me. I have friends there, my grams. I mean, there's got to be something that can be done to save it, a spell, a ritual, something. (Liv winces again at Stefan's groaning.) :Enzo: I used to scream, too, but for me, it wasn't so much the sharp instruments as it was the fingers. Those bloody fingers. Like I was a ball of dough. :Damon: Well, this is depressing. Stadium seating really necessary? These people are starting to creep me out. :Enzo: If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was a veiled attempt to get to release the damn hostages. :Damon: Oh, I'm sorry. Was that veiled? Release the damn hostages. :Enzo: Whose side are you on? :Damon: There are sides now? :Enzo: You were there with me in Augustine. Look. Don't tell me you've forgotten what it was like to cling onto the one thing that kept you from feeling pain! :Damon: Enzo, I get it. The prospect of seeing Maggie again was your safety line to the outside world, the one thing that kept you from shutting it off. There's probably a chapter in Elena's psych book about it. What, are you two study buddies now? (Elena mouths "What are you doing?" to Damon. Damon shrugs slightly.) :Damon: The thing is I didn't know she was your Maggie. :Enzo: What are you talking about? :Damon: She didn't tell me her name when we met. :Enzo: And when exactly was that? :Damon: November 8, 1960. FLASHBACK – MYSTIC FALLS, 1960 :Damon, voice-over: I'd gotten a message at the house saying a lady wanted to buy me a drink. Naturally, I was curious. :Man on tv: "One of the closest presidential races in the history of these United States rests in the hands of our American populace." :Maggie: I'd like to interview you for an article I'm writing. :Damon: Oh, yeah? What are you thinking-- "Life" magazine? :Maggie: Not quite. I'm with the Whitmore College Alumni Gazette. Where is my cigarette lighter? (Maggie looks in her purse.) :Damon: Whitmore. I spent a lot of time there. :Maggie: Oh. Then you remember the fire of '58 at Whitmore House? :Damon: Vividly. It was incredibly hot, very loud, lots of screaming. So I heard. :Maggie: I'm afraid that's a little glib to quote for the Gazette, seeing as over a dozen people died. :Damon: Sensitive readership. Got you. See, I have this switch in my brain. Feel something I don't want to feel... Click, it's gone. Easy as pie. :Maggie: You really are a monster. (Maggie raises her arm, a syringe in her hand, but Damon stops her easily.) :Damon: I'm not a fan of needles. (He sees a coat of arms symbol on the syringe.) :Damon: Oh. An Augustine. How refreshing of you to find me. I usually have to hunt you people down. (He squeezes Maggie's neck, lifting her off her feet. The townsfolk, engrossed in the just-announced Kennedy victory, pay no attention. Eventually he squeezes so hard her head comes off her body. Looking around, Damon positions her head next to the neck, using Stefan's ripper M.O.) :Damon, voice-over: Had she gotten me with that vervain injection, things would have been very different. She didn't stand a chance against me. END FLASHBACK :Stefan: And you made it look like I did it? :Damon: Maggie was the hope Enzo clung to. You were mine, and when you didn't notice that I was missing for five years, let's just say I held a grudge. :Enzo: You killed Maggie. :Damon: I didn't even bat an eye. My switch was off, Enzo. But I didn't do it to make your life miserable from every angle. I did it because I didn't care. Just do whatever it is you got to do. You want to kill me, you want to hate me, do it. This is between us. :Enzo: Well, that's the problem, Damon. I don't want to hate you. Because if I hate you, then I have nothing left. There is another option. (Enzo closes his eyes. He sorts through several emotionally-charged memories – compelling Maggie to leave, Damon explaining how he was able to leave Enzo to die.) :Enzo: (to Maggie) Forget that I love you. :Damon, voice-over: In order for me to save myself and leave you, I had to shut off my humanity, damn it, so I flipped the switch, and I felt nothing-- No remorse, no regret, no pain. (In present day, Damon watches Enzo and realizes what he's doing. He rushes over and shakes Enzo.) :Damon: Don't you dare! Hey, Enzo! :Enzo: There we are. You're right! I don't have a care in the world. WAREHOUSE (Tyler reawakens in his body while the Travelers are focused on Sloan. Sloan awakens in transition.) :Markos: How are you feeling? :Sloan: The lights-- :Markos: All part of your transition. (Sloan drinks from a blood bag.) :Markos: Vampirism originated from the magic of witches, and it is in the prophecy that the blood of the final two doppelgängers will undo witch magic. (holding up two vials) The last of our doppelgänger blood. (Markos chants in another language. The doppelgänger blood is poured into a chalice and he hands it to Sloan, who drinks from it.) WHITMORE RESTAURANT :Enzo: Ahh. This is fun, not caring. (He tosses a bottle in the air and it crashes on the ground.) :Damon: Yep. Emotion-free. Bye-bye humanity. (Enzo lifts another bottle in toast.) :Enzo: To Maggie James for whom I feel absolute and blissful detachment. :Damon: What do you say we get out of here? Where was it that you wanted to go-- cape town? :Enzo: Cape horn. :Damon: Even better. :Enzo: All right. Everyone's free to go! Show's over! Don't worry. I compelled you all to think you spent the day studying like the good, little students you are. (to Liv) Except you. Stay. I want to test something. (He attacks her, drinking from her neck.) :Bonnie: No! :Enzo: Look at that. I don't even feel obliged to say thank you. (Damon goes to attack Enzo, who breaks the bottle and uses it to stab Damon in the neck. Stefan breaks free from his bonds, runs and jumps to come down hard on Enzo with his fist. Enzo grabs his jug of vervain water and throws its contents at Stefan. With both Salvatores temporarily out of commission, Enzo snatches Elena and leaves.) :Damon: No. Bastard. He took Elena. (to Stefan) Let's go. :Bonnie: No. Please, Stefan. :Damon: You deal with her. I'll find Enzo. :Stefan: He's gonna kill her. You know that, right? :Damon: I can handle him. :Stefan: Damon! :Damon: I said I could handle him. :Stefan: He wants to hurt you in any way he can. You can't save him. :Damon: The witch is dying. (Damon leaves at vamp-speed. Stefan bites his wrist and feeds his blood to Liv.) :Stefan: Drink. :Bonnie: Come on, Liv. You're ok, you're ok. :Stefan: You got this? (Stefan vamp-speeds out of the Whitmore Restaurant.) :Bonnie: Yeah, go. ON A STREET (Damon leaves a voicemail for Enzo.) :Damon: Enzo, I need you to come find me, ok, and I will give you a first-class ticket to Cape wherever it is. Hell, I'll even come with you. I mean, let's face it. No one's gonna miss me here, but don't hurt Elena, ok? You leave her alone, I swear I'll never ask you for anything again. (On the Whitmore campus, Enzo drags Elena stumbling.) :Elena: If you were gonna kill me, I'd be dead. :Enzo: I think you mean when I kill you, you'll be dead. :Elena: I know how you're feeling. :Enzo: That's the point. I feel nothing. :Elena: You're just lost. (Enzo shoves her to the ground) You think cutting all this out of your life is the answer, but you're just biding time until it all comes crashing back. :Enzo: I know why Damon doesn't want to deal with you anymore. You don't shut up. (Enzo walks over to a sign and starts to break a piece off. Elena attacks him, putting her bound wrists, soaked in vervain, around his neck. Enzo throws her off and snaps her neck. Stefan shows up.) :Stefan: Hey! :Enzo: Stefan. Where's your big brother? :Stefan: I don't know. Guess I found you first. (Stefan throws Enzo onto a car.) :Enzo: Ouch. Hope it's insured. (Stefan leaps onto the car, punching Enzo. Enzo kicks Stefan down off the car and walks toward him.) WHITMORE RESTAURANT :Liv: Can you call my brother, see if he's ok? :Bonnie: It's already done. He's fine. So you're probably gonna get fired. :Liv: Probably. You asked if there was anything you could do about the other side. :Bonnie: Did you think of something? :Liv: Say good-bye to your friends, Bonnie. The other side's just like any other spell. You know how that works. Just like any other recipe or math equation, remove one component, and the whole thing implodes on itself. When those Travelers let Markos escape... Boom. :Bonnie: But there's always another spell, a loophole, a sacrifice, something. :Liv: Jeremy loves you, Bonnie. He deserves to know you're leaving. WHITMORE CAMPUS :Damon: Elena! Elena. Agh! (Damon unbinds Elena's wrists, his own skin burning from the vervain.) :Damon: You're okay. (He lifts and carries her. Elsewhere, Stefan and Enzo continue their fight. Stefan is weakened, sitting on the ground against a car.) :Enzo: Bet you wished you'd murdered me back when you had the chance, but Damon would have been furious. I think it's time we both stopped coddling him. (Enzo punches into the car, creating a hole from which gasoline leaks.) :Enzo: Now where is my lighter? Maggie's lighter, I should say. I wonder what she'd think of all this. Of course, who knows what lies in the great beyond for a mere human like Maggie James? Probably nothing. It's probably just as well she's not watching this. I believe it might upset her. (Enzo ignites the lighter as gasoline continues to pour out of the car.) :Enzo: Shall we burn together, you and I? Perhaps just you. (Stefan shoves his hand into Enzo's chest, grabbing his heart.) :Stefan: My brother, he sees something good in you. :Enzo: Don't you? Isn't there a part of you that thinks I can be redeemed? :Stefan: Not with your emotions off. You won't stop until you kill Damon. :Enzo: Better yet, wouldn't it be a sweet piece of revenge when Damon finds out you killed his best friend? Have fun sorting this out with your brother. (Enzo pushes himself away from Stefan, whose hand is still holding Enzo's heart. Stefan stares at the organ in his hand, shocked, and watches Enzo's body die. He drops the heart, gets up and pulls the phone out of Enzo's jacket. He listens to Damon's message. :Damon on phone: Enzo, I need you to come find me, ok? WHITMORE COLLEGE – ELENA, CAROLINE, AND BONNIE'S DORM (Damon carries Elena in the room and lays her onto her bed. He reads a text from "Enzo" that reads "Cape Horn it is". Elena starts to wake up as Damon caresses her face, and he vamp-runs out before she can see him. Elena sits up and sees the wind blowing the curtains of her open window. Later, Elena opens the door for Stefan and hugs him.) :Stefan: Hi. You ok? :Elena: Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just still a bit confused about how I got here. :Stefan: Bonnie here? :Elena: No. She never came back. :Stefan: Enzo's dead. :Elena: Did you... :Stefan: Yeah. :Elena: Does Damon know? :Stefan: I basically just killed my brother's only friend. It's been a tough year for Damon. Don't you think it would be easier if no-humanity Enzo just left for parts unknown and was never heard from again? :Elena: Ohh. Stefan, I don't know if I can-- :Stefan: Listen, Elena. Damon thinks that Enzo left town, and we need to keep it that way. We barely just got him back. This would destroy him. Please. (Elena nods reluctantly.) LOCKWOOD MANSION :Jeremy: We think Tyler's with the Travelers. :Matt: And we're stuck here because Damon said he'd twist off our kneecaps if we left. (Matt hands Bonnie a mug.) :Bonnie: Thanks. Do you mind if I talk to Jeremy for a sec? :Matt: No. I'm glad you're ok, Bon. :Bonnie: Thanks. :Jeremy: Ok. You've got your superserious face on. :Bonnie: Do I? In light of the Tyler thing, it's probably nothing, but-- :Jeremy: Bon, come on. What is it? :Bonnie: This whole thing with the other side, I don't know what's going on, but if it does go away... Liv thinks there might be a way to save me, so... (Bonnie's phone rings.) :Bonnie: Whew. Sorry. Hang on. It's Stefan. Hello? :Stefan: Who are you with right now? :Bonnie: Jeremy. Why? :Stefan: Because Enzo's dead, and I don't mean to put this on you, but Damon can't find out. (Bonnie is silent.) :Stefan: Bonnie. :Bonnie: Yep. Understand. :Enzo: Damage control, is it? :Jeremy: Bonnie, what's going on? :Bonnie: Nothing. Just someone passing through to the other side, a werewolf or something. :Enzo: Go on. Keep your little secret. You'll see me again. Did I mention how good I am at revenge? (Enzo passes through Bonnie, and she gasps.) WAREHOUSE (The Travelers chant; Tyler mouths the words to keep his cover. Sloan sits up.) :Markos: The moment of truth. Are you still a vampire, or is the prophecy true? Did the doppelgänger blood revert you back to your human form? (Sloan cuts her hand.) :Sloan: I'm not healing. I'm not a vampire anymore. :Markos: Congratulations. If we can undo the magic in Mystic Falls, we can undo the witches' curse that prevents us from finding a home. We'll finally have a place to settle. Sadly I'm afraid you won't be able to enjoy it with us. (Markos watches Sloan, whose throat wounds re-opens and she falls down, dead.) :Markos: The doppelgänger blood removes magic. Unfortunately without the magic of vampirism to keep her alive, Sloan has reverted to her final human state, so now she's just... :Tyler: Dead. :Markos: Exactly, Julian. She's dead. Such is the fate of any vampire that tries to live in our new home. We're almost ready to begin our work except... We're gonna need a lot more blood. SALVATORE MANSION (Damon pours himself a drink as Stefan walks in the front door.) :Damon: I know. I know what you're thinking. I screwed up. I'm the reason Enzo's in our lives, I'm the reason he wants us dead. It's all my fault, and I'll fix it, ok? He was there for me when I was at my worst. I'll find a way to be there for him. I'll get him back. I'll fix it. Did I leave anything out? :Stefan: I, uh, checked in on Elena. She's, uh--she's all right. :Damon: Yeah, I know. I found her on campus. She was unconscious, I took her home, tucked her in. :Stefan: You didn't leave a note? :Damon: I think I'm past trying to earn points for good behavior, Stefan. :Stefan: You know, what happened today wasn't your fault. :Damon: That's very noble of you, brother. We both know it's not the truth. :Stefan: Well, either way, I think it's time you leave Enzo alone. :Damon: I can't. :Stefan: Come on, Damon. He's not your responsibility. :Damon: What, you're the only one that gets to play hero? Or you just don't think I can do it? :Stefan: I think that he's not worth saving. :Damon: You don't know what you're talking about, Stefan. :Stefan: Really? :Damon: Yeah, because you know what you never knew? The whole time I was in that cell, every time I'd say something terrible about you or blame you for not coming to rescue me, Enzo would bring me back from the edge. :Stefan: I know you guys were close. :Damon: Enzo reminded me that at least I got to grow up with a family, at least I had family still out there, which was more than he could say for himself. Said he envied me for having a brother. :Stefan: Even a crappy one like me? :Damon: Even a crappy one like you. He defended you, Stefan, even though he didn't know you. Said it was good that we had people on the outside, people just living their lives free and clear of our Augustine hell, people worth holding on to our humanity for because we loved them. And all that time as a prisoner, every time I wanted to give up on you, Enzo stopped me from hating you. That's why I have to help him. And I owe him for that. And so do you. (Unseen by Stefan and Damon, Enzo appears.) :Enzo: It's too late to make amends, Damon. You know me. Never let go of a good vendetta, and this one is just getting started. END CREDITS See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five